Une demande en mariage étoilée
by Windofblood
Summary: Deidara cherche un endroit original où demander sa petite amie Temari en mariage ...


Une demande en mariage étoilée

Cela faisait des jours que Deidara réfléchissait . Le jeune homme , qui donnait des cours d'art , et plus précisément des cours de sculptures dans la plus célèbre école d'art du pays , celle des arts de Tokyo , sortait avec Sabaku no Temari , une jeune détective privée très douée , et pour beaucoup l'une des meilleures du pays .Ils étaient ensemble depuis trois ans maintenant et il avait décidé de lui faire sa demande en mariage .Pour cela , l'enseignant devait trouver l'endroit idéal , et ce n'était pas gagné . Étant un artiste et un soupçon perfectionniste , il désirait quelque chose d'original qui surprendrait sa petite-amie . C'est pour cette raison que depuis plusieurs jours il parcourait discrètement les sites internets et les brochures touristiques . Il commençait à s'impatienter « enfin , est-ce que c'est trop exiger un cadre dépaysant et romantique pour demander à la femme qu'on aime de l'épouser ! » pensa-t-il en soupirant .Trouver la destination se révélait plus complexe que demander la main de la Temari à ses frères cadets et associés Kankuro et Gaara .Ceux-ci , qui s'entendaient bien avec le chéri de leur soeur avaient tout de suite donnés leur accord .ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient pas de raisons de s'inquiéter , et que leur aînée se défendait parfaitement bien toute seule si nécessaire .Alors que Deidara allait abandonner pour la journée une annonce sur internet attira son attention .curieux , il cliqua dessus . Sur la page il était écrit « Venez passer un week-end de rêve en apesanteur'' , des photos montraient la dispositions des tentes de camping et la vue aux alentours .Le jeune professeur savait que la belle blonde avec laquelle il sortait n'avait pas le vertige et rêvait de voler , ce lieu était théoriquement parfait .Il consulta les tarifs , l'endroit où se situait ce paradis et toutes les informations dont il avait besoin . Il n'avait pas à se soucier de la disponibilité de sa chérie , ses frère lui avaient assuré qu'ils s'occuperaient de ses affaires en cours si nécessaire . Il vérifia ensuite que le week-end qu'il voulait était libre et réserva pour les 23 et 24 août . Il allait cliquer sur valider lorsqu'il eut des remords , le 23 août était le jour de l'anniversaire de la fille Sabaku et il s'en voulait de priver sa petite-amie de ses frères ce jour-là .Surtout que depuis la mort de leur père lorsqu'elle avait 19 ans, ils étaient la seule famille qui lui restait . Il se décida à téléphoner à ceux qui deviendraient peut-être ses futurs beaux-frères . Il composa le numéro de la ligne de Kankuro , priant pour Temari ne soit pas là .

''-Sabaku no Kankuro j'écoute , entendit-il après la troisième sonnerie .

-Kankuro , c'est Deidara , se présenta-t-il

-Hé Deidara , tu vas bien ? , lui demanda l'enfant du milieu .

-Oui merci ,je suis désolé de te déranger , mais est-ce que par hasard Gaara serait près de toi ? ,se renseigna le blond .

-Gaara , oui , pourquoi tu veux lui parler ? Répondit le brun

-En fait c'est à vous deux que je voudrais parler , avoua l'enseignant .

-Ne bouge pas , je vais le chercher , l'informa son interlocuteur .

Deidara roula des yeux , où voulait-il qu'il aille ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait l'intention d'aller quelque part .Il entendit des voix au loin , puis quelques secondes après des pas se rapprocher .

-Je suis là , dit Gaara

Comme il entendait également Kankuro , il supposa que le téléphone était sur haut-parleur .

-Vous n'êtes bien que tous les deux ? Voulut-il savoir

-Oui , ne t'en fais pas , ta belle blonde est à la boutique de fleurs des Yamanaka ,une histoire de vols de pots ,assura amusé le plus vieux des deux frères .

-Comme vous le savez , j'ai l'intention de faire ma demande à votre soeur , et je comptais le faire lors d'un week-end en amoureux qui aura lieu la semaine prochaine , expliqua-t-il d'une voix mal assuré .

A l'autre bout du fil , ce fut le silence complet .Cela rendit Deidara un peu nerveux , il n'aimait pas du tout l'absence de réponse .

-Et …, finit-il par entendre Gaara répondre ne saisissant pas les paroles de l'homme qui partageait la vie de sa soeur .

-Quoi , comment ça et ? , Deidara était tout aussi perdu

-Tu nous dis que tu emmènes notre soeur en week-end la semaine prochaine pour la demander en mariage , et ,nous en sommes très heureux, mais, nous ne voyons pas en quoi cela nous concerne .A moins bien sûr que tu nous invites avec vous , expliqua Gaara ,un mince sourire amusé sur les lèvres .

-Le week-end prochain ce sera le 23 et le 24 août , et il si j'ai bonne mémoire , le 23 c'est la date de naissance de votre grande soeur , rappela le professeur d'université comme s'il s'adressait à des amnésiques .

-Nous le savons , mais nous le fêterons avec elle à votre retour .Ce jour sera son jour , je dirais même le grand jour , alors fais qu'elle s'en souvienne longtemps , ne t'occupe pas de nous .Nous croisons les doigts pour toi , assura le benjamin .

-Je vous adore tous les deux ! S'exclama le blond, soulagé et heureux de leur réaction .

Après les encouragements de la fratrie , il raccrocha, et valida sa réservation . Il était impatient d'être vendredi soir , jour du départ , vu la distance à parcourir , ils arriveraient le samedi dans la matinée .Il espérait le plus tôt possible pour qu'ils puissent en profiter au maximum .

La semaine passa , et le soir tant attendu arriva enfin . Temari , avait un peu protesté lorsque son amoureux lui avait annoncé ce départ imprévu , elle avait des enquêtes en cours , elle ne pouvait pas tout laisser tomber comme cela . Cela n'avait pas duré , cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas voyagé avec son blond adoré , ses frères s'en chargeraient bien , elle ferait ses petits yeux de chien battu s'il le fallait . Elle n'en eut pas besoin , et ayant quitté l'agence plutôt que d'habitude , elle s'était rendu dans la petite maison qu'elle occupait avec son cher et tendre ,afin d'y faire sa valise .La remplir n'avait pas été chose aisée avec le peu que lui avait dit Deidara ,il lui avait conseillé de prendre des vêtements confortables ,elle s'était donc débrouillée comme elle avait pu . Ils prirent la route du nord , pour une destination inconnue ,et cela l'excitait , elle adorait l'aventure et l'inconnu . Elle regardait le paysage nocturne défilé sous ses yeux , et finit par s'endormir alors que le soleil pointait le bout de son nez . Celui qui serait bientôt son fiancé , enfin il l'espérait , lui jetait des petits coup d'œil amoureux , elle semblait si paisible .Ils arrivèrent vers 09h30 au camping , après avoir roulé pendant plus de 9h00 .Le jeune homme pensa qu'il avait bien fait de dormir pendant une grande partie de la journée ,cela lui avait évité de faire trop de pauses pendant le trajet . Il laissa la voiture , où la blonde dormait encore ,sur le parking et alla à l'accueil , là , il fut accueillit par une jeune femme blonde , et un jeune homme blond , qui semblaient un peu plus âgés qu'eux . Elle se nommait Samui , et tenait ce camping avec son petit frère Atsui .

-Bonjour , et bienvenue à Kumo , nous sommes heureux de vous recevoir , le salua Atsui d'un ton excité

Sa soeur aînée lui marcha sur le pied , à chaque fois c'était pareil , il bondissait presque sur les clients , ne pouvait-il pas se tenir à son âge .

-Veuillez m'excuser pour l'attitude de mon frère , pourrais-je avoir votre nom s'il vous plaît , demanda poliment Samui

-J'ai réservé sous le nom de Deidara , pour deux personnes , la renseigna-t-il

Derrière son comptoir , elle tapa sur son ordinateur le nom qu'il venait de lui donner .

-Deidara , oui une réservation pour deux personnes du 23 août au matin au 25 août au matin , c'est exact .Vous n'avez pas précisé de hauteur , vous avez une préférence ? , lui demanda-t-elle

-Non , pas vraiment .Si possible assez haut tout de même , avoua-t-il d'un ton poli

-Vous avez de la chance , j'ai une tente de libre pratiquement au sommet de l'arbre, c'est d'ailleurs la plus haute .Cela vous convient-il ? Lui sourit-elle respectueusement .

-Oh oui ...je veux dire , cela sera parfait , se reprit-il avec un petit sourire gêné .

-Très bien , Atsui , rends-toi utile veux-tu , donne-lui la clé de la case où ils pourront poser leurs valises , et où se trouvent les sanitaires, ordonna la chef de l'établissement .

-Tout de suite grande soeur , obéit son petit frère , après s'être massé le pied .

Il lui tendit la clé , qui portait le numéro 23 , tout en lui expliquant le fonctionnement des lieux .L'amoureux de Temari le remercia , sourit en voyant le numéro de la clé , et repartit en direction du parking afin de récupérer sa dulcinée .Il ouvrit la portière côté conducteur , et s'assit sur le siège , puis ,il se mit à caresser délicatement la joue gauche de sa petite-amie .Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux , se tourna vers son chéri ,et se réveilla pour de bon .

-Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas réveillé avant ? , le réprimanda-t-elle , honteuse d'avoir dormi si longtemps .

-J'avais des détails à régler , alors j'en ai profité pour te laisser te reposer , lui dit-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement .

Elle y répondit , ne lui en voulant plus du tout .Une fois détachée de ses lèvres qu'elle aimait pourtant tellement embrasser , elle quitta le véhicule pour voir où ils étaient . Son chéri , fit de même , récupéra leurs valises dans le coffre , et la guida jusqu'à l'arbre où se trouvaient leur lit pour le week-end . La jeune détective écarquilla les yeux en grand, et les fit aller entre l'arbre ,avec ses tentes suspendues , et son amoureux .

-On ...on , va réellement dormir la-haut ? , l'interrogea-t-elle excitée

-Oui , et tu vois celle qui se trouve tout en haut , presque au sommet , c'est celle-ci la notre , précisa-t-il , ravi de la voir si enthousiaste .

Elle lui répondit par un grand sourire, et posa une bise sur sa joue , ne pouvant faire mieux puisqu'il portait leurs bagages . L'après-midi , une fois installés , Deidara l'avait emmené au jardin Kairakuen ,elle avait pensé pendant un instant ,être au paradis . Elle avait entendu parler de ce jardin par Ino Yamanaka ,une amie , et fille de fleuriste , mais elle n'avait jamais pensé pouvoir le visiter un jour .Les fleurs , la fille de la fratrie Sabaku les adorait , pas autant que l'homme qui l'accompagnait mais ,elles avaient une place importante dans sa vie . Ils étaient restés au jardin jusqu'à la tombé du soir , se promenant main dans la main , s'arrêtant pour s'embrasser , ou juste pour contempler la beauté des lieux . Le cœur de Temari battait fort , elle était si heureuse , c'était le meilleur anniversaire de sa vie , celui de Deidara battait tout aussi fort , mais pour une autre raison , c'était le jour où ils allaient peut-être passer du statut de petit-ami , petite-amie , à celui de fiancés . La nuit était là , alors qu'ils dînaient en amoureux sur la terrasse du camping qui donnait sur une montagne au pied de laquelle se trouvait un lac où se reflétaient à cette heure-ci la lune et les étoiles . Une fois le repas terminé , ils remontèrent dans leur tente , des étoiles pleins les yeux . Le jeune homme était nerveux , il allait bientôt devoir se jeter à l'eau ,et cela l'angoissait un peu , il inspira profondément , et expira pour se donner du courage .

-J'ai passé un merveilleux anniversaire , merci beaucoup mon amour , lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille avant de lui voler un baiser .

Elle était assise dans la tente ,et fixait le ciel , l'air rêveur . Elle était sublime , et il désirait plus que tout au monde pouvoir un jour l'appeler sa femme .

-Temari , je suis très heureux que notre week-end te plaise .Je ne peux pas rêver mieux que d'être ici , avec toi , sous ce ciel sublime , à dans cet endroit splendide , avec la femme que j'aime le plus au monde , et qui n'a rien à envier à la beauté des lieux . Pardonne-moi d'être aussi cliché , mais ...voudrais-tu , que nous soyons encore plus heureux ? Sabaku no Temari , voulez-vous m'épouser ? , se déclara-t-il en ouvrant une boîte dans laquelle se trouvait une bague .

Il l'avait acheté , il y avait quelques semaines de cela , chez le meilleur bijoutier de la ville Hyuga . Il avait été servi par une autre amie de sa chérie Hinata Hyuga , qui lui avait juré de garder le secret . La bague , était en argent , et était surmonté d'un diamant couleur jade ,couleur des yeux de Temari .

Cette dernière , qui avait détourné le regard pour mieux prêter attention à ce qu'il avait à dire , n'en revenait pas . Pour être honnête elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il la demande en mariage , c'est vrai que cela faisait quelques années qu'ils sortaient ensemble et qu'il était l'homme de sa vie , mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il veuille faire d'elle sa femme .

Deidara avait le cœur prêt à exploser , elle n'avait toujours rien répondu ,et son visage , qui exprimait la surprise ne laissait rien paraître qui puisse lui donner un indice .

-Deidara , aussi cliché que sonne ma réponse , je ne peux te dire autre chose que oui , répondit-elle un immense sourire sur les lèvres .

Rassuré , il lui enfila la bague à son doigt , et l'embrassa passionnément ,pour exprimer la joie qu'il ressentait en ce moment . Il lui susurra un ''joyeux anniversaire mademoiselle ma fiancée''' entre deux baisers .

Temari était partagée , elle ne voulait pour rien au monde que ce week-end finisse , et en même temps , elle avait hâte de rentrer afin de montrer à tout le monde sa bague , et annoncer que bientôt , elle changerait de nom .


End file.
